Justice League: Gods Among Us (DCCU)
Justice League: Gods Among Us is the third Justice League movie in The DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Zack Snyder. Plot In Metropolis, Clark Kent (Henry Cavill) and Lois Lane (Amy Adams) are at a museum, covering the unveiling of a new gem for the Daily Planet. The gem was found by archaeologists in the nation of Khandaq, and it has great historical significance. The museum is attacked by Black Adam (Dwayne Johnson), who claims that the gem belongs to him, and he tries to steal it. Clark secretly changes into Superman, and attacks Black Adam. However, Black Adam is overpowering him. Superman uses a communicator to call the Watchtower, and asks for help, right before Black Adam kicks him through a skyscraper. Black Adam then takes the gem, and flies away. As he is flying through the air, a green energy blast knocks him to the ground. As Black Adam gets up, he sees Green Lantern (Chris Pine), The Flash (Grant Gustin), Aquaman (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau), Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot), Cyborg (Ray Fisher), Green Arrow (Stephen Amell), and a recovered Superman. Black Adam tries to fight the entire Justice League, but he is defeated in a short amount of time. As the police apprehend an unconscious Black Adam, the Justice League returns to the Watchtower. While there, Superman and Wonder Woman announce that they are having a meeting, and Green Arrow says that he must return to Starling City. Cyborg, Green Lantern, and The Flash notice that Aquaman looks worried. When they ask him about it, he says that a giant creature was stolen from Atlantis three days ago, and according to legend, the creature has the ability to release creatures that can control minds, and can drain the life force of others. The three other heroes tell him that they'll bring up the issue with Superman, the leader of the Justice League, and together they will investigate. In Louisiana, Black Adam is being brought to Blackgate Penitentiary in a heavily guarded truck. Suddenly, a blast of light knocks the truck off the road, and it falls into a ditch. All the guards, other than the ones rendered unconscious by the fall, leave the truck. They see Dr. Light (Sacha Baron Cohen), Killer Frost (Danielle Panabaker), and Zoom (Rick Cosnett). Dr. Light disintegrates some of the guards, Killer Frost freezing some others, and Zoom punches the rest at superspeed, killing them. They then free Black Adam from the truck, and introduce themselves as the Injustice League. In Gotham City, Batman (Ben Affleck) is patrolling the rooftops. He is attacked by Green Arrow. The two fight, with Green Arrow acting extremely aggressive and angry, and Batman trying to figure out what is wrong with him. Eventually, Batman defeats him, but Green Arrow briefly screams in pain, then collapses. Batman notices a small but deep wound on the back of his neck. On the Watchtower, Batman walks out from a Zeta Beam, carrying Green Arrow's unconscious body. He explains to the Justice League what happened, and Aquaman comes to the conclusion that the creature stolen from Atlantis was used to take over Green Arrow's mind. When asked by Wonder Woman what the creature is called, Aquaman tells them that it is called Starro. In another Satellite, Black Adam, Killer Frost, Zoom, and Dr. Light emerge from a Boom Tube, where they meet with Lex Luthor (Jesse Eisenberg), The Joker (Callan Mulvey), Vandal Savage (Joe Manganiello), Ocean Master, and Deathstroke (Manu Bennet). Lex explains to Black Adam that he has assembled an alliance of the world's greatest villains in order to destroy the Justice League. He says that he had Ocean Master steal the Starro from Atlantis, and he has genetically engineered it to make it so it can release the smaller Starros, which are all connected to his own mind. Lex says that he used one of the Starros to take control of Green Arrow, and after Green Arrow was defeated, he caused it to self-destruct so Batman couldn't find the evidence. Lex plans to use the Starros to take over the world, after he kills the Justice League. On the Watchtower, Aquaman explains that according to legend, the Starro is an alien conquerer who releases smaller versions of himself, and who uses these versions to take control of the population of different planets, rendering the planet defenseless against itself. Starro then drains the life force out of the planet. However, when Starro tried to invade Earth millions of years ago, the Atlanteans formed a giant wave around Starro, then froze the wave, trapping it in ice. Aquaman theorizes that since the ice would have killed Starro, whoever is in possession of Starro must be controlling it with their own mind, as Starro is no longer able to control the other Starros. Batman says that there is only a handful of people with both the motive and large enough intellects to control Starro, mentioning Gorilla Grodd and Prometheus, before deciding Lex Luthor is most likely to be responsible. He is interrupted by the entire Dr. Light, Zoom, Killer Frost, Black Adam, Ocean Master, Deathstroke, Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, and The Joker teleporting onto the Watchtower using a Boom Tube. The Injustice League and the Justice League begin battling. Batman heads to the infirmary to get Green Arrow. The Justice League is overpowered by the Injustice League, who place Starros on the back of their necks, then teleport away. On the Injustice League's satellite, Lex Luthor boasts that he is now in control of the Justice League. He then sends the Justice League to kill Green Arrow and Batman. Batman, knowing that the Justice League are under Lex's control, heads to the Watchtower Trophy Room. There, he retrieves Kryptonite, a canister of the gaseous form of Fear Toxin, the armor and weaponry of a Parademon, a Mother Box, a Manhunter, and mind control technology belonging to the Riddler. Green Arrow and Batman, now armed with these weapons, head into battle with the Justice League. Green Arrow uses a Parademon's blaster to knock out Aquaman, Fear Toxin to defeat Wonder Woman, and the Riddler's mind control technology to cause the Flash to black out. Batman uses the Mother Box to teleport Green Lantern's ring into another dimension, then knocks out Hal Jordan with a punch, and uses the Manhunter, which he reverse engineered, to defeat Cyborg, shortly before it is destroyed by Superman. Superman than attacks Batman, who defeats him by punching him out while holding Kryptonite. Batman and Green Arrow the rig up a device that uses the Watchtower's power generator to create an electric charge that destroys the Starros controlling the Justice League. On Earth, the Injustice League teleport into Metropolis, along with a large tank containing Starro. Lex Luthor then presses a button on the tank, causing the Starro to release billions of Starros. The Starros flood the streets, and begin mind controlling the people of the world. They then teleport away. The Justice League use a Zeta Beam to teleport to Earth, and they are immediately attacked by citizens in Metropolis. In order to avoid harming the populace, the Justice League retreat. They go to the Fortress Of Solitude. Superman tells Batman that he realized that since the Justice League were token over so easily, Batman's creation of contingency plans to defeat the League is now justified. The Justice League than unanimously agrees that Batman should be rejoin the League. Batman accepts, and officially rejoins the team. They then discuss what they should do about the Starros. Suddenly, a Boom Tube is generated in the Fortress, and out drops a single piece of paper, that gives a list of coordinates. Cyborg scans the coordinates, searches the internet, and finds out that they are the coordinates of a football field in Gotham City. They head to Gotham City. At the football stadium, the Injustice League are prepared to fight. Behind them is the canister controlling Starro. The Justice League arrive, and the two sides fight. After a long battle, the Injustice League is defeated, other than Lex Luthor. Lex then clicks a button on his suit that opens the canister, and Starro emerges from it. Starro shoots a ray of white light at Superman. Superman begins convulsing. White tendrils of light then project out of Starro and flow into Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor begins screaming. There is an explosion of light, and the Justice League are knocked down. When they get up, they see that Lex Luthor's battle suit was burned away, and Starro has been destroyed. The Flash tries to punch Lex, but Lex easily grabs the punch and throws the Flash across the stadium. Lex Luthor then explains that he absorbed Superman's powers using Starro's life force draining ability. Lex attacks the Justice League, and since Superman is still unconscious, he overpowers them. Batman tries to use Kryptonite against him, but Lex simply heat visions the Kryptonite from a distance. Lex then beats up Batman, and is about to kill him before he is attacked by Superman. The two fight, and eventually the battle move into outer space. Lex Luthor overpowers Superman, and with no other options, Superman tackles Lex Luthor at lightspeed, and they fly all the way to the ruins of Krypton. Since the exploded core of Krypton is made of Kryptonite, the two combatants are grievously injured. Eventually, they crash on a uninhabited planet. They still have enough of their abilities to breathe in space. However, they have lost most of their powers. Lex Luthor gives a speech about how he will always be better than Superman, that all gods must die, and no matter how many times he is arrested, he will return and keep on trying to ruin Superman's life. Superman replies by saying that he will always be there to fight him. Superman punches Lex hard enough to knock him out, but collapses from his own injuries. As Superman loses consciousness he sees a green light in the distance. When Superman wakes up, he is in the Watchtower infirmary. The Justice League tell him that they followed him to Krypton by tracing his communicator. They also say that Luthor's new powers have worn off due to the large amount of Kryptonite, and the rest of the villains were arrested. They then leave Superman to recover. In the final scene, Superman is looking out the window into space, and he remembers Lex saying on the planet "All gods must die." In the post-credits scene, an alternate world called Earth-3 is shown. On it, a man called Owlman (Christian Bale) is working on a strange device. Another man, called Ultraman (D.J. Cotrona) walks in, and asks "When the device will be finished, Owlman?". Owlman replies "Within the next two years, Ultraman, the Crime Syndicate will be able to invade other dimensions." Ultraman smiles sinisterly.